Music of Love
by xoxoTeddy-Bear1014
Summary: This isn't just some random love story, where boy likes girl, girl likes boy, happy ending. What if boy likes girl,but girl doesn't want love to begin with?
1. A Problem

This is my first story. So yeahhh, review, plwease =) Thanx everybody.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Camp Rock and some other stuff too....

**And special thanx to RC for helping me come up with the title!!!**

~ Characters: (There will probably be more in the future)

Shane Gray (Age 18)

Nate Sanders (Age 17)

Jason Hill (Age 20)

Mitchie Torres (Age 16)

Cassie McCrae (Age 16)

Jane Lyon (Age 17)

Felix Tomas (Age 35)

**_Summary_**_: Shane Grey has a great life as a member of a rock band, but when the band gets a bad review, the band, Connect Three, decides to add another member to the band. Connect Three planned on adding a girl as the lead singer, but who knew what started out as a project to save their band would turn into much more than just that?_

Chapter 1

*February 11, 2009

"Hey, Shane, take a look at this," Nate Sanders said, handing over the news paper he'd just been reading over to his band mate, Shane Gray. "What is it?" asked Shane, taking the paper form Nate, and looked at the headline. **_"Connect Three Getting Old at Such a Young Age"_**, Shane read out loud. "What are these buffoons talking about?" demanded Shane, "keep reading," Nate said, spooning cereal into his mouth. It was 11:30 in the morning; Shane and Nate were eating breakfast, while Jason, the third person in their trio, was still snoring softly on his bunk in their touring bus. The band usually didn't wake up that late, but it was the morning after their last concert before the tour was officially over, in LA, and they decided to make the last concert the longest.

Shane's dark eyes quickly read the rest of the article before thrusting the paper back at Nate. "What do those goons know about good music anyway?! Our songs are not all alike!" grumbled Shane, flopping down next Nate, and taking a bite out of a piece of toast. "Actually, the news paper people got that information from DJ Rocky, you know, the top music critic. He knows his music, and he knows that our music is getting old," Nate said, finishing off his cereal. "Well, what do they expect us to do? Change our style and become Nickleback number two?" asked Shane, gruffly. Nate open his mouth, about to answer, when the bus door opened and their manager, Felix Tomas, walked up the steps.

"Good morning, boys! Looky, here, seems like Mr. Jason is still in dreamy land," Felix said, and walked over to Jason's bunk. With a hard tug on the blanket Jason had underneath him, Felix pulled Jason off the bunk. Jason made a loud _thud _as he hit the floor board. "Ouchie!" yelped Jason, "you, know, it is really rude to wake someone up like that, especially if the person is dreaming about cute little humming birds perched on their arm!" he complained. "I wouldn't have had to wake you if you'd just wake up with the others," Felix said, popping a strawberry into his mouth. Jason mumbled haughtily as he walked into the small washroom at the end of the bus. "So, what's with the long faces, chums?" Felix asked. They didn't reply. Shane just nodded to the news paper lying on the table. Felix picked up the paper, and read the article, then settled the paper down again. Felix was quiet for a few moments, thinking it over, and then said, "maybe they're right." Shane's jaws dropped, "what?! You-," he began, "wait, let me finish," Felix cut in. Shane fell silent, "okay, I just think that you boys have been just _Connect Three_ forever, maybe changing your look or some of your music would be good," Felix said.

Shane thought about this for a few minutes, "maybe, but, like, do we get piercings and dress in all black or something? 'Cause I don't have any other look besides the _Shane Gray look_," he said. "Well, I kind of have an idea that doesn't include putting metal through your skin," Felix said. "We're listening," Nate said, just then Jason walked out of the washroom. "What's everybody talking about?" he asked. Nate quickly explain that the news paper said that our band was getting dull, and told Jason to listen to Felix because he had an idea to save our career.

The three band mates leaned intensely as Felix opened his mouth to speak. "Well, like I said, you boys have been _Connect Three_ forever, how about, like, adding another member to you band," Felix began. Shane was frowning, and opened his mouth, but Felix cut him off, "wait, I know you guys started the band with three best friends, and all that, but you might just make a new friend if you add a member." Shane, Nate, and Jason thoughts this over, adding a new member, then Jason suddenly had a bright idea. "How about the new member was a girl?" he said, hopefully. "Jason, that is the stupidest...wait, that's not a bad idea, actually," Shane said, becoming interested. A cute girl in the band would definitely be a change, and who doesn't like a band with good music and a pretty girl, right?

"But what will she do? Play guitar? The drums?" asked Nate. "She could sing," Felix suggested, "if we found a girl with a nice voice, plus you boys' awesome music skills, what could go wrong?" "But _I'm _the lead vocalist," complained Shane, not wanting to give up his spot. "You can both sing," suggested Felix. Shane still didn't want to share his spot with anybody, but he had to, for the sake of the band, he said, "fine."And it was agreed. They'd hold auditions for a female lead vocalist when they got all the details sorted out. If this was different situation, Shane would have never let anybody join the band, but he'll agree to anything to save their band.


	2. Gotta Find You

_Okay, as much as I love writing, I can get really lazy ^.^ So yeah, that's why I didn't update this chapter yet =p _

_Anyways, this was the last week of school for me before summer, and I totally miss my friends already. I can't wait to see them during the long summer._

_And thank you to the people who have read and enjoyed my story. Because this is my first story and I'm really worried about how it would turn out, I want you guys to write as many reviews as you want so remember to leave a message so I can thank you properly!!! _

_Oxox Teddy-B. _

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Camp Rock, the names, or the songs.

Chapter 2

(Three months later) May 4, 2009

Excitement boiled up inside Mitchie Torres as she neared the studio where _Connect Three_ were having the auditions. Imagine, if I actually made it, it'd be a total dream come true! Mitchie sighed with joy, and the thought of even catching the slightest glimpse of her favourite band made her even more energetic. All the girls in her class liked _Connect Three_ because they're hot, not because of their music. But it was different for Mitchie, although she _did _think they were cute, it was their music that made them Mitchie's favourite band.

All her excitement reminded Mitchie of her mother last week when Mitchie had asked if she was allowed to audition. Layla Torres's face had brightened up as soon as Mitchie had asked. Her mother loved to hear Mitchie sing, but she used to be too shy to sing in front of crowds. So when Mitchie asked permission to audition, her mother was probably more excited than Mitchie was.

As Mitchie round the corner, she groaned at the huge line up of girls outside of the Lullaby's Studio. The line ended so far from the studio that you could barely see it. Mitchie sighed with frustration then got into the line, and began to wait her turn.

* * *

It was three hours later when there were still four people in front of Mitchie. But at least they were lined up in the studio, and not outside, where the sky was becoming darker. She'd come at five, and now because of the huge line up, it was eight. Although it was late, and Mitchie was getting hungry, her mom was still supporting her all the way. Than a super-visor came out of the door leading to the room where _Connect Three _were having the audition, and walked toward us. "Thank you for your patience, but now, _Connect Three _have asked to have the rest of you to all go inside," he super-visor said.

Mitchie and the other girls followed her through the door. As soon as the other girl caught sight of _Connect Three _they squealed with excitement. But Mitchie stayed calm, even though her heart was racing, probably even faster than the speed of light. It was almost Mitchie's time to shine, but...what if they didn't like her voice? Her mother had always said she had a beautiful voice, but mothers always say that, you just couldn't trust them with a question like that.

Although Mitchie's hands were already beginning to sweat, she got even more nervous when she heard the first of the four girls sing. Her name was Jane Lyon and she had a great voice. Jane chose to sing _Play My Music _by _Connect Three _and I could tell that she was doing a great job. The three boys were all smiling and nodding their heads to the music. Mitchie considered trying to sneak out and just go home, but she knew her mom would be so disappointed.

So Mitchie took a deep breath and decided to stick with this, even if they wouldn't like her voice. _Connect Three _said they liked Jane and told her to wait in the other room, across the door we just entered. But the next girl didn't have such luck, "you have a nice voice, but maybe a little more training," Jason Hill said, one of the band members. She dipped her head in disappointment, and walked out of the room, the third to last girl went up.

She had long flowing, blond hair, and was a beautiful girl, but her voice was other-wise. Mitchie didn't want to be mean, but the girl's singing reminded Mitchie of a dying cow, but Mitchie felt guilty even thinking about something so mean. But it seemed as if _Connect Three _agreed with her, because Nate winced, and Shane struggled to be polite to the girl. "Uhm, interesting, but just not what we're looking for," Shane stuttered. The girl's pale skin burned bright red, "you people don't know what the hell you're talking about," she growled at _Connect Three._ Shane raised an eye brow at her, clearly annoyed. "Please, have a good day," he said, still polite but sharply. The girl flipped her hair once, and then stomped off and out of the door, slamming it behind her. Mitchie could see that the young girl in front of her was very nervous, and wouldn't budge when she was called up. "I'm sorry, I have to go," she muttered and then ran out the door, before Mitchie could even blink. "Bad case of stage fright, I guess," Mitchie heard Nate Sanders say. Shane Gray nodded in agreement, then said, "Hello, yes you can go up now," to me. Mitchie nodded then stood about ten feet away from them.

"What will you sing for us?" asked Shane. Mitchie took a small breath, "Gotta Find You," she answered; it was one of her favourite songs by _Connect Three. _Shane nodded for me to continue, she began to panics, scared she might forget the lyrics, but, without thinking about it, the words flew out of her lips.

_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand_

Mitchie's voice rang out, she impressed herself, and she even saw a hint of a smiled on Shane Gray's face. They let Mitchie finish the song, which the rarely do because it would take too long. Mitchie smiled proudly after she finished singing, and stood tall. All three of the band members were smiling, relief swept over Mitchie, she felt that she did well. "Great job, let's go to the other room, where you'll find the other girls who auditions and did a good job," Shane said. _Connect Three _led Mitchie into the other room; Mitchie was surprised at the few remaining girls. There were hundreds of girls to begin with, now there were only about six, including her, remaining. Mitchie still had a silly smile on when she settled down next to Jane, who smiled at Mitchie as well.

"All of you did wonderful. But, unfortunately, we don't have the time to have one of those shows where they have a six week competition. So, we decided to just keep two out of the six of you, and have those two to sing for us and our manager then we'll decide," explained Shane. The girls around Mitchie nodded their heads in understanding. All the members of _Connect Three _had pieces of paper where they'd written down notes on, now they were comparing the notes with each other.

"Alright, I'm sorry, but, we would only like to keep Jane Lyon, and," Shane paused, and looked down at his sheet of paper again. Mitchie held her breath while a huge smiled broke out from Jane's face. "And Mitchie Torres," Shane said, Mitchie smiled too, a bigger smile than Jane's. The other girls, though, were less excited, some of them sighed, some of turned bright red with anger, just like the other girl who was here and didn't make it.

_Connect Three _waited until the girls filed out before turning to Mitchie and Jane, with nice grins. "Okay, Felix, could you come out," called Nate, a door at the back of the room opened, and in walked a young man with dirty blond hair and sky coloured eyes. "Hello, girls, I suggest you sing your hearts out because I'm very critical," he said, smiling but seriously. "Alright, Jane, how about you go first," Jason said, settling down on one of the four chairs set up at the front of the room. Jane and Mitchie smiled at each other, and then she stood up and cleared her throat.

Mitchie seriously did not feel good at how nice Jane's voice was. Usually, she would compliment someone with Jane's voice, now she just wished that she would just lose her voice. Mitchie tried to think positively, but Jane's lovely voice ringing out just made her feel hopeless.

Jane smiled and said thank you after she was finished singing. Shane gestured for Mitchie to go up; Jane smiled supportively, Mitchie smiled back. Felix pointed at me for me to start, trying to ignore her racing heart, Mitchie opened her mouth. This time though, she didn't say a _Connect Three _song, she sang _This Is Me, _by Demi Lovato.

As the last words rang out, Mitchie smiled at the band, and then retreated back to her seat, next to Jane. "You did a great job, Mitchie," Jane said to Mitchie as she settled back down on her seat. "Thank you, you did a wonderful job as well," Mitchie replied. Moments later, Felix called them both over. The girls smiled at each other before they walked toward Felix. "Both of you girls are delightful singers, but we can only have one more member. This has been a hard decision to make, but we have decided," Felix said. He turned to Shane, motioning for Shane to give the results. "Alright, so, we've thought carefully, and our next lead singer is, drum roll please!" Shane said with a laugh. Jason started banging on a small table beside him, Jane and Mitchie smiled. "Okay, Jason stop," Shane said, still smiling, Jason stopped hitting the table, and looked at the girls. "_Connect Three_s' new lead singer is Mitchie Torres!" Shane practically shouted, or what that Mitchie yelling?

"Oh my god, really?!" Mitchie asked, jumping up and down. "Yes, do you accept?" asked Felix, although he obviously knew the answer. "Well, yeah, I mean, of course, I mean yes, yes I accept," stuttered Mitchie, still too excited to speak clearly. "Great!" all three members of _Connect Three _said together, Shane smiled at Mitchie, and she smiled back. Wow, in one amazing day, Mitchie got to meet and join her favourite band of all times, just amazing.


	3. Dinner With The Stars

_Wow, I actually was planning on taking a break before starting to write again, but writing is like a drug to me, I'm too addicted (teehee)._

_I'm trying to move the Mitchie joining the band thing faster because I don't want to write way too many chapters, but I like taking things slow, so yeah. I hope that you guys are enjoying this story, if not, please tell me because I'll start a new one. Thanks people!!!_

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Camp Rock, characters, names, and yeah (wish I could own Nick (Nate) Jonas though)

(Next Day) May 27, 2009

"I don't think the critics will have anything bad to say after they hear Mitchie," Jason said, taking a sip of his Pepsi. Nate and Shane nodded in agreement; Shane didn't think anyone could say anything bad after they heard Mitchie. She had a wonderful voice, and she sings with feeling, not just for the fame, Shane could tell Mitchie loved music, just like he did. Shane was positive that Mitchie would be chosen right after she had performed.

Shane learned after Mitchie was chosen that she didn't just have a good voice, she was also a very good person. She liked to laugh and smile, she can't stand being quiet, she can't go two minutes without telling a joke that'll make you pee your pants. And Shane liked that, personally, he thinks he's going to like having Mitchie in the band, even though he wasn't 100% with the plan to add another member at first. The limo came to a sudden stop, making Shane lean forward from his seat, he felt the seat belt digging into his neck, and then loosens when he fell back. That pulled Shane from his thoughts, he looked at Jason still drinking his Pepsi, then at Nate, staring out the window, and asked, "If we add another person into the band, won't we have to change the name?

Nate sat up straight, "yeah, you're right," he said, looking at Shane, "but what do we change it to? _Connect Four _or something?" he asked. "I don't know, maybe. Let's think about that later," Shane answered. "Okay. I can't wait to meet Mitchie's mom," Nate said, changing the subject. "Yeah, me too," Jason said, finishing off his Pepsi. "Hey, John, are we almost there yet?" Shane asked the limo driver. "Yes, some a few more minutes," John answered, "alright, thanks," Shane said.

Shane was excited too, excited to meet Mrs. Torres, and maybe just a little excited to see Mitchie as well. After the auditions yesterday, she had only stayed a half hour before she left, but she had invited _Connect Three _over for dinner just before she had left. Shane couldn't wait to see her silky hazel hair and her dark brown eyes, and what the heck was he thinking? Was he thinking about Mitchie in _that _way? No, this was strictly business, and only business, he couldn't get distracted by his feelings. Besides, like he had a chance, they'd just met and for all he knew, she could already have a boyfriend. But he wouldn't be surprised if she did, she was a pretty girl, and he was doing it again! Stop thinking about Mitchie that way, Shane screamed at himself. To distracted himself, he started counting the number of red cars they past until they got to Mitchie's house.

* * *

_Ding Dong _the door bell sounded after Shane pushed the button. They waited a moment, then the door flew opened, and there stood Mitchie, wearing a long while shirt, reaching down to her upper legs, with gold out lined patterns, a short black jacket, and black tights. She looked amazing to Shane, and he nearly blushed. "Hey, Mitchie," he said, Mitchie broke into a smile, "hey, guys, come in! My mom is in the kitchen," she replied, taking a step back for them to walk in. The three of them walked into her house, it smelled of roasted chicken and mashed potatoes, Shane could see Jason's mouth water already.

They walked into the kitchen, where Mrs. Torres was putting the finishing touches on the meal. She had shoulder-length hair, a few shades darker than Mitchie's, and eyes identical to Mitchie's eyes. "Oh, hello, Mitchie, go get your father," Mrs. Torres said. "Dad!" Mitchie yelled, walking out of the kitchen, moments later she walked back, followed by her father, a man who seemed in his late thirties, with hair the same colour as Mitchie's. "Hello, there, boys! We're very grateful you chose Mitchie to be in your band," Mr. Torres said, smiling broadly. Shane smiled, "no, we're grateful to _have _her in the band," he replied, Shane saw Mitchie smile at him.

"Alright, the food is getting cold, let's dig in!" Mrs. Torres said, immediately, Jason sat down, and staring at all the food. Nate settled down next to Jason, Shane down at the other side of the table, Mitchie next to him and her parents at each end of the table. Jason dug in right away, while Nate hesitated before taking s spoonful of mashed potatoes. "Wow, this is delicious," Nate complimented Mrs. Torres. She laughed, and then blushed, "thank you, Nate," she replied.

The food was good, everybody made small talk between bites of food, and laughed when someone, usually Mitchie, told a joke. The eating part of dinner took two hours, and then everybody went into the living room to watch some football. The boys whooped and cheered while Mrs. Torres and Mitchie headed into the kitchen to clean up. When they were out of ear shot, Mr. Torres leaned toward Shane and said, "Hey, Shane, I know I let Mitchie audition, and I don't regret it, but can you promise me that you won't keep my little girl away on a tour or something for too long." Shane nodded agreement, "alright, Mr. Torres, I promise you," he replied, Mr. Torres patted Shane on the back, then went back to the TV.

* * *

It was another two hours before it was too late and _Connect Three _had to leave. Mr. and Mrs. Torres stayed in to get ready for bed while Mitchie walked the three boys out. "We had a lot of fun," Shane said to her, she smiled at him, "I'm glad," she replied. "And remember to come to the Lullaby's Studio tomorrow," Nate reminded her. Shane suddenly remembered that they were meeting there for Mitchie to meet the music crew. "At 3:00, yup, I'll be there," Mitchie said. "And just to warn you, the next few days will be really busy for you, we need to make appearances, do interviews and lots more," Jason said. "Yeah, I'm glad school ended last week," Mitchie said, they said their good-byes, then they drove off.

* * *

Shane fiddled with a strand of his dark hair that had fallen over his right eye. Nate was playing random notes on his guitar and Jason was staring out the window at some crows pecking at the grass. They were waiting for Mitchie to arrive, it had been half an hour ago when they'd arrived, but it wasn't Mitchie's fault, they'd actually come a little early. "What time is it?" asked Shane, "2:45," answered Nate, sighing. Another fifteen minutes, thought Shane, almost there. But they didn't need to wait fifteen minutes, because suddenly the door opened and Mitchie walked in with a huge smile. "Am I too early?" she asked, _Connect Three _got up, "no, we were too early," Shane said.

Mitchie smiled at him, "okay," she said, Shane stared at her as she sat down in one of the chairs in the studio. "Guys, come meet Mitchie," Jason called, snapping Shane back to reality. Five guys filed into the studio, three musicians for _Connect Three _and two editors. They shook hands with Mitchie, and exchanged small talk.

Suddenly Felix burst through the doors, out of breath. "Guys, good news!" he panted, and flopped down in a chair. "You look like you just ran a marathon," Jason commented. Felix gave him a look, "thanks," he said sarcastically, "but I did run almost all the way here". "Well, what's the good news?" Shane asked, eagerly. "Oh, right, yeah, I booked you guys, and Mitchie, to appear on _Morning Chat With…_ tomorrow morning," he said. Mitchie smiled excitedly, _Morning Chat With… _was one of the most popular talk shows, she couldn't believe _she _was going to be on it.

"Excited?" Shane asked Mitchie, "yeah, duh! Oh my god, I can't wait!" she was practically bouncing off the walls. Shane laughed, "Good," then suddenly, Mitchie's excitement dimmed. "What am I going to wear?" she asked, panicked. Shane laughed, "Don't worry about it. Our designers will think of something," he answered. Mitchie smiled again, "I have my own designer?" she asked, Shane nodded.

First day of stardom and Mitchie already has her own designer! She couldn't wait to see what else was in store for her, but for now, she was just too happy to be going on national TV the next day.


End file.
